To the Himalaya
by Hanakorosu
Summary: Bien voilà, une histoire où les persos de Saiyuki devront franchir des obstacles plus gros que l'estomac de Goku pour pouvoir sauver le royaume du Togenkyo.


Salut, moi c'est Hanakorosu (Hana). C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent(e)s. Cette histoire, malgré plusieurs éléments différents de la série originelle, est pure fiction. Envoyez-moi un review s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe ou simplement pour me faire part de vos impressions sur cette ô combien magnifique fic.

Mémo : Tous les persos, ou presque, secondaires ne provenant pas de la série Saiyuki sont des filles malgré leur noms qui n'en disent pas long ou qui pourraient vous faire penser le contraire.

_Voilà : notre école a déménagé l'année passée._

Dans un couloir quelconque de l'école ÉÉI de McMasterville… 

**Tenshi :** Je suis perdue! TTTT

**Hana :** Tenshi, ça fait 2 ans que t'es dans cette école. --'

**Amber :** J'ai faim!

**Kyuushi :** Des oreos!

**Fuu :** Tiens, il y a une porte là-bas.

**Funky :** I'm too seky for my love, too seky… (sur l'air de la populaire chanson « I'm too sexy »)

**Le Moine :** D'après vous, il y a quoi derrière cette porte?

**Tenshi :** Un escalier! Stairway to Muramasa et Tori!

**Hana :** Une pièce.

**Amber :** De la bouffe!

**Kyuushi :** Shiva! love

**Fuu :** C'est pas un placard à balais?

**Funky :** Des nippons qui font des trucs pas catholiques.

Le Moine ouvrit la porte et les filles furent aspirées dans un wrap vortex qui les transporta en Chine dans le temps des persos de Saiyuki

**tlm :** Oouuuaaahhh…!

Boum! Les jeunes filles tombèrent du ciel et renversèrent comme par hasard des yokais (démons) que Sanzo et compagnie étaient justement en train de combattre.

**Amber :** Ouch!

**Fuu :** Aïe…

**Kyuushi :** C'est quoi ces coussins tout mous?

**Tenshi :** Désolée, désolée! Est-ce que ça va?

**Funky :** C'est des gars! domage que ce ne soit pas des beaux nippons…

**Hana :** Je hais les chutes vertigineuses.

**Goku :** Quoi! Encore des ennemis?

**Gojyo :** Ennemies ou pas, ce sont des filles.

**Sanzo :** Raahh… la ferme, vous 2!

**Hakkai :** Elles ont l'air innofensif. Il s'avança donc dans leur direction. Tout le monde va bien?

**Hana :** Oui, oui. Enfin, je crois…

Les filles se levèrent et, voyant le nombre d'effectif augmenter, les yokais s'enfuirent dans la forêt. Sanzo se tourna vers le soleil couchant et s'apprêtait à faire son « To the west » lorsqu'il remarqua que les nouvelles arrivantesvavaient pris la même pose que lui.

**Sanzo :** Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

**Funky :** Ça se voit, non? On fait « To the west »,

**Sanzo :** … Vous allez quand même pas nous suivre?

**Kyuushi :** Ben oui!

**Sanzo :** Bon ben c'est pas de ma faute si vous crevez en chemin.

**Les filles :** Ouais!

Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo reprirent leur pose et, imités par les filles, firent finalement « To the west ».

Quelques heures plus tard… 

**Hana :** Dis, Sanzo, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais « to the west » si le Tenjuku (l'Inde ) est au Sud?

**Gojyo :** Parce que « to the west » ça sonne mieux que « to the south ».

**Sanzo :** J'te ferais remarquer que c'est à moi qu'elle posait la question.

**Amber et Goku :** J'ai faim! C'est quand qu'on mange?

**Kyuushi et Funky :** Ouais, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas bouffer.

**Hana et Sanzo : **Fermez-la! On mangera quand on arrivera au prochain village!

**Tenshi et Hakkai :** La patience est une vertue.

**Gojyo :** Tant que j'ai à boire. Hum? Oh non! Plus de bière! Je vais mourir!

**Fuu :** -- Espèce d'alcoolique.

La joyeuse troupe arriva finalement dans un village où elle mangea enfin et où elle put se reposer. La nuit tombée, des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre. Alarmés par le propriétaire, Sanzo, Hakkai et les filles descendirent dans la cuisine en trombe.

**Le propriétaire :** C'est la fin du monde! Des yokais se sont intriduits dans mon auberge!

**Hakkai :** Clamez-vous, monsieu.

**Le Moine :** Soyons positifs : nous allons tous mourir!

**Tenshi :** Aïe! Qu'est-ce que le contoir fait là?

**Fuu :** J'y vois rien.

**Hana :** On a qu'à allumer la lumière.

Sanzo alluma les lumières.

**tlm :** Goku! Gojyo!

**Kyuushi :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette position désavantageuse?

**Funky :** Ils faisaient des trucs pas catholiques!

**Sanzo :** Alors que faisait une pointe de tarte dans les main de Goku?

**Le propriétaire :** Quelle pointe de tarte?

**Fuu :** Celle que Amber est en train de manger.

**Amber :** Choi? (traduction : Quoi?)

**Le Moine :** J'en veux aussi!

**Hana :** Vous êtes décourageantes… --;

**Gojyo :** Qui veut de la tarte?

**Les autres :** Moi!

C'est ainsi que commença la deuxième journée de voyage de Sanzo et compagnie accompagné des filles.


End file.
